Bugs/Classic
This is a list of known bugs in Spelunky v99.5. Please contribute if you have found a bug that is not currently on this list, or has been resolved. Please format it like this: Bug Title: Bug description Discovered by: Discoverer's name Resolved?: Yes / No and the version or post by Derek in which it was confirmed resolved. Known Bugs Sun Room Score Bug Bug Title: Sun Room Score Bug: There is a place in the Sun Room minigame on the left wall on the lowest part of the hanging vine where you can sit and avoid all of the traps. Surviving more than 100 seconds causes the game to not record the score properly. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Udjat Eye Bug Bug Title: Udjat Eye Bug: There is a moderate chance of being unable to get the Udjat Eye in your game, either because the chest spawns without the key or the other way around (or in some cases neither spawn). Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Analysis: Key or chest spawns above the top of the level. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Multiple Damsel Kills Bug Bug Title: Multiple Damsel Kills Bug: It is possible to recieve kill credit twice for the same damsel, either by killing her and then using another method of instadeath (spikes, bombs) on the dead body. Discovered by: nemryn on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Damsel Repeat Rescue Bug Bug Title: Damsel Repeat Rescue Bug: If there's a spring below the exit, a damsel's exiting will be interrupted, allowing her to be rescued repeatedly and inflating the rescue count. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Level Generation Path Bug Bug Title: Level Generation Path Bug: On any randomly-generated level (read: all of them), it is possible to start in a small area with no way out other than a bomb. There are also places where you are forced to use a bomb or rope to progress to the exit. In particular, the totem spears in the jungle levels will often create situation which require a rope or bomb at the beginning of the level. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Stunned Spring Bounce Bug Bug Title: Stunned Spring Bounce Bug: In Area 3, if you land on a springboard while stunned you will shoot up much higher than usual. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Rope Through Wall Bug Bug Title: Rope Through Wall Bug: It is possible to throw a downward rope through a 1-tile wall. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Rope Snag Bug Bug Title: Rope Snag Bug: A rope thrown upward may "catch" on a ceiling even if it winds up below open air once it deploys. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Shopkeeper Collision Bug Bug Title: Shopkeeper Collision Bug: It is possible for shopkeepers to kill you with their shotguns through a 1-tile wall. Discovered by: Gorvin on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Bow Misfire Bug Bug Title: Bow Misfire Bug: Crouching and firing the bow from a full draw will cause you to lose an arrow without anything being fired. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Arrow Trap Sensor Bug Bug Title: Arrow Trap Sensor Bug: Thrown objects will not always set off an arrow trap. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Supposedly resolved in v.99.5, but still persists. Arrow Trap Facing Bug Bug Title: Arrow Trap Facing Bug: Right-facing arrow traps are not randomly generated. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Analysis: The conflicting "x-16" checks prevented the oArrowTrapRight branch from ever running. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5. Patch by interiot on the forums. Black Market Entrance Bug Bug Title: Black Market Entrance Bug: The Black Market entrance can be generated in a location that is unreachable without sticky bombs, or inside the wall of a shop. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Vanishing Spring Bug Bug Title: Vanishing Spring Bug: Spring traps will tend to vanish when scrolled off the bottom of the screen. Reproduction: demonstration level: Climb the ladder and descend again. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Final Boss Block Bug Bug Title: Final Boss Block Bug: If you cause a moveable block to fall onto the Giant Golden Head it will be unable to move, making it very difficult (if not impossible) to finish him off. The block can't be pushed off due to bouncing while standing on top of the head. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Final Exit Bug Bug Title: Final Exit Bug: The tile below the exit of the final boss room is not indestructible, and can be destroyed by bomb frogs among other things. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Inflated Victory Score Bug Bug Title: Inflated Victory Score Bug: After a won game, the final score on the high-score screen will sometimes be several times higher than the actual score. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Floating Spikes Bug Bug Title: Floating Spikes Bug: In some cases, spikes are not destroyed when the tile below them is. Discovered by: Several people on the forums, screen captured by Magikaru. Analysis: Cascading tile destruction is not computed for offscreen objects, yet the boulder can destroy tiles offscreen. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Missing Whip Animation Bug Bug Title: Missing Whip Animation Bug: The player's whip vanishes, and the player gets stuck in the whipping animation. Reproduction: '''Stand at a corner, whip, and then quickly crouch and flip down the ledge. '''Discovered by: Fifth on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Damsel Web Knockout Bug (cosmetic) Bug Title: Damsel Web Knockout Bug: Damsels thrown into a spider web will be permanently stunned until you go in and clear the web for them. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Money Counting Bug (cosmetic) Bug Title: Money Counting Bug: If you exit a level while you still have money being counted up (for instance from delivering a Golden Idol), the amount displayed on the score screen will be off, although you will still have the full amount. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Score Screen Treasure Bug (cosmetic) Bug Title: Score Screen Treasure Bug: If you gather too many different pieces of treasure in a single level (usually happens with the smallest chunks of gold found after a boulder rampage) the treasure on the end-of-level score screen will go off the screen. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Black Market Game Freezing Bug Bug Title: Black Market Game Freeze: Nearly half to 3/4ths of the times that I've discovered and entered the black market, the game decides to freeze and must be exited via ctrl-alt-del or alt-tab + close program. Discovered by: Experienced by MechanisMs and an acquaintance. Supposedly fixed for v.99.5, but still experienced by Zen and at least one other person. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 (3rd) Objects Stick In Walls When Dropped Bug Bug Title: Objects Stick In Walls When Dropped: Walk up to a wall and crouch against it, then drop an object. The object will get partially stuck in the wall (you can still pick it up). If you do this with the Damsel, she can't move until you fetch her. Discovered by: DogBoy. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 No Falling Damage Bug Description: It's possible to avoid any amount of falling damage by tapping the jump button twice just as you touch the ground. This bug can be reproduced 100% of the time by entering the level editor, clicking 'test' without adding any tiles, using the debug mode to set the room_speed to 10, and tapping as quickly as possible as you near the floor. Reported by: Several people on the forums. Latest version observed: Observed in v0.99.5. Uneven Water Bug Bug Title: Uneven Water: Find a totem pole in Area 2 that's only partially submerged in water and lay a bomb so that only the top (exposed) part of the pole is caught in the blast. The entire totem pole will be destroyed, but the water won't rush in to fill the gap left by the missing bottom half, leaving a gap in the water. This bug can be reliably reproduced with this map. Discovered by: MagFlare Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Damsel Left Behind Bug Bug Title: Damsel Left Behind: If you run and hold up at the same time, and then run into the exit door, the damsel is left behind. She may need to be stunned also, not sure. Discovered by: Pyabo Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Comments: * I'm unable to reproduce this so far. This custom level is an easy way to try to reproduce it based on the above description, but I can't get it to work. Perhaps there are other steps involved? If the Damsel were killed (either legitimately, or due to a bug), it would be expected that she'd be left behind. 22:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) * As I recall, this was reported behavior for both damsels and idols in 0.99, and was fixed in 0.99.5. Are you sure you're running the latest version? NMcCoy 03:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Questionable Behavior No Drop From Level Editor Mummy Bug Title: No Drop From Level Editor Mummy: In a user-created level, the mummy does not drop its signature item (and there is thus no way to obtain this item in a user-created level). Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Pushable Block Self-Crush Bug Title: Pushable Block Self-Crush: In some situations, if you push a movable block toward a wall so that there is a small gap, and then flip-hang into that gap, you will suffer a crushing death. In testing, this gap was large enough that a damsel in the same space was not crushed. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Spring Splat Bug Title: Spring Splat: In the level editor, if you put a solid tile directly above a spring trap, the player character will usually be killed when he's launched by the spring. Pressing the jump key rapidly will sometimes let the player pass over the trap without harm. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 No Penalty Shopkeeper Kill Bug Title: No Penalty Shopkeeper Kill: If you manage to push a moveable block into a shop, you can crush the shopkeeper with it without incurring any kind of penalty. Discovered by: TimrodDX Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Fish Out Of Water Bug Title: Fish Out Of Water: In a custom level, if a body of water with a giant piranha in it is drained, the piranha will be immobilized but alive. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Resolved Bugs Category:Meta